Your Nurse
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: Cal gets injured during an employee barbeque at his house and Gillian has to take care of him. Pure fluff! Based on a prompt by StepFurther :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a prompt from StepFurther and it is dedicated to her and the awesomeness of her "Water Day" ;)**

**Hope everyone enjoys, it's pure fluff (my favourite!) :D**

**

* * *

**

The sun glistened off the glasses littering the table as laughter and the chattering of voices floated around Cal's yard. Cal and Reynolds stood by the barbeque whilst the women, and Loker, sat and chatted, occasionally taking sips from their drinks.

They were celebrating another successful case and Gillian had decided the staff needed a break from the work, a chance to relax. As he looked around him he realised how right she was, as usual. It felt good to just cook some food and enjoy the company of his friends, without the underlying hassle of a case or digging to get to the truth. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice Reynolds leave to join the others or Gillian slide up next to him.

"You're burning the food, Cal."

"I've eaten your cooking before, Foster, I think I know what I'm doing here." She scoffed at his remark and moved to poke him but he jumped back, banging into the table behind him and collapsing to the floor in a heap of table cloth and cutlery.

A split second lapsed before everyone burst into laughter, including Gillian who offered him a hand to help him up. He accepted the hand but as soon as he was pulled up he doubled over with the pain in his stomach.

"Ugh, think I've done myself an injury." Gillian quickly moved from giggling to concerned, ushering for Reynolds to take over at the barbeque while she helped Cal into the house to check out his so called injury.

"I can't see though your apron, Cal." He grumbled as he threw the apron to over the counter. Gillian gasped as she saw the dot of blood that had formed on his shirt. "Oh Cal, I thought you were just being a baby!"

He didn't have time for a retort as he was shoved into the living room and made to recline on the couch and remove his shirt so she could have a better look at the cut.

"I'm going to have to clean that before we cover it up, ok?" In spite of asking the question, she didn't wait for an answer before darting into the kitchen where he heard water running and cupboards opening and closing. She returned with a basin of warm water, a cloth, and band-aids. Laying them on the table beside the couch she sat herself into a small chair, dragging it closer to Cal.

"This is gonna sting a little." She spoke as she lowered the cloth into the water and brought it to the cut on Cal's abdomen.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh come on, Cal. You've been held up at gunpoint, water boarded, and almost beaten to death countless times; why are you behaving like a baby now?"

Cal's head turned sharply to frown at her while his body attempted to twist away from her intrusive touch. Sighing she sat back and glared at him, clearly unimpressed with his childish behaviour.

"Just let me clean the wound and put the band aid on, ok?" She spoke in a soft motherly voice, the kind she reserved for talking to her nieces and nephews.

"Fine, but be gentle." After an over-exaggerated eye roll she dipped a cloth into the warm water again and laid it back against the cut on Cal's abdomen. A low hiss escaped his lips and Gillian laid her free hand against his cheek in an attempt to offer comfort from the sting. Although his eyes remained closed and the pained expression stayed on his face, he leaned into her touch ever so slightly, letting her know her efforts were appreciated.

Once she had carefully cleaned the wound she placed the cloth back in the basin and reached behind her for the band-aid. She slowly lowered it onto the cut and smoothed her palm over it to make sure it stayed in place.

Gillian Foster would classify herself as a touchy person. It was how she showed people she cared or how she offered comfort. She had offered a comforting hand to Cal many times before, a gentle pat on the back or friendly hand on his shoulder, but this was different. Once her palm made contact with his bare abdomen a shock flew through her. She valiantly to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she caressed the injury and she felt his breathing hitch and stomach tighten, a sign that maybe he was having similar inner turmoil.

"Thank you." His voice was gentle as he voiced his gratitude and his gaze was soft, such a contrast to his usual cocky demeanour. The circles she had been drawing ceased as she felt herself drown in that soft gaze.

"Cal..."

His hand covered hers and he laced their fingers, tenderly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He slowly pulled their joined hands upwards, maintaining eye contact and allowing her to pull away if she wanted to. The moment his lips made contact with her skin she felt her eyes drift close. They remained closed as his tug on her hand became more insistent.

She lowered her head and found his lips by instinct and they melted together perfectly despite this being their first kiss, both learning quickly what the other liked. Gillian moaned in delight as their tongues clashed and Cal's free hand found a place on her waist just as Gillian's stroked the cheek it was resting against.

The sound of laughter drifted in from out outside and broke them apart. Gillian lips left Cal's but remained only inches from him. She could feel his small puffs of breath against her lips as they stared into each other's eyes, trying to read what the other was thinking. As soon as the laughter died down and they were sure no-one was going to be coming into the house Cal's hand flew from her waist to rest against the nape of her neck and pull her back down to him.

This kiss was a lot more passionate and hurried as both tried to express what they were feeling, something they had never been able to do with words. Gillian could feel Cal's heart beating rapidly underneath their joined hands and she let her lips drift along his jaw, placing small kisses along the way, until her lips were pressed against his ear.

"You ok?" The whispered words caused a shiver to run through his body before he murmured his reply.

"I'm afraid to wake up." She raised her head to once more look into his eyes and she was sure that if she wasn't sitting she would have been floored by the emotion displayed there. She placed her lips on his forehead, hoping to distract him, as her hand left his cheek to pinch the skin on his arm.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You're not dreaming, Cal." She felt the muscles in his face tighten in what, she was hoping, was a smile, before the noises from outside once again broke through their reverie.

"We better get back outside."

They busied themselves with clearing up, Gillian putting the band-aids and water basin away while Cal pulled his shirt back over his head. Once they had no mundane tasks to hide behind they stood facing each other, neither knowing what exactly to do until Cal finally succumbed to the silence.

"Stay, after everyone leaves? We can...talk about...you know...this." His motioned his hands between them as he spoke hoping she would understand. Her smirk as she replied let him know she did.

"The great Cal Lightman and all you want to do is..._talk_?" He laughed in reply as he closed the distance between them once more kissing her softly and chastely.

"You're incorrigible, Dr. Foster." The smiles remained on their faces as they left the house to re-join the others in the back yard, both excited about _talking_ after the others left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, lot of people asked for a second chapter so here it is! I'm sorry I don't write smut for those that wanted it but hopefully more fluff will suffice :D**

**Enjoy - oh and dedicated once again to the great StepFurther!**

**

* * *

**

Afternoon drinking and the vast amount of food they had consumed led to the Lightman employees succumbing to exhaustion in the early evening. Loker guided Torres out through the hallway, his hand resting lightly on her back, while Reynolds followed them still chatting to the new intern.

The other members of the staff were being shooed from their seats in the garden by the boss himself, who was in a much better mood, despite falling and injuring himself. Cal was waving a dish cloth at the staff in attempts to convince them to leave which they eventually did, grumbling the entire time. Gillian giggled at the sight as she stood in the kitchen, submerged in piles of dirty dishes.

The voices of the employees became more distant and soon she saw the last taxi pull away, meaning it was now just her and Cal; alone. The plate she had been washing began to shake a little as her body trembled with excitement and a healthy mixture of fear.

"I thought they'd never leave." Cal slumped against the counter beside Gillian watching her clear away the remainder of the dishes.

"You gonna help me here?"

"Nope. I cooked, you clean." She sighed loudly but the smirk she tried to fight betrayed her. The last plate was finally placed face down on the counter to drip dry and she turned to face him, drying her hands on a cloth. His face was inches from hers, lips inches from each other.

"Fancy some dessert?" She nodded, lips brushing lightly against his as her head bobbed up and down.

"Brilliant." He jumped back to pull the fridge door open. "We've got some cake in here. Ah, your favourite; chocolate." He wore an evil grin as he turned back to face her, placing the cake on the counter in front of her. His teasing was nothing new to her, having worked with him every day for almost eight years.

She grabbed two plates and forks, sliding one over to Cal and smiling sweetly before cutting two slices for them. She hummed contently as the first bite of the sweet cake melted against her tongue, causing Cal to raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"Enjoying that a bit too much, luv."

"You don't like it, Cal?" He shook his head, pushing the plate towards her.

"Maybe you're not eating it right."

She held up her fork to him, fresh piece of cake on the end, and indicated for him to take the bite. His mouth closed over the cutlery, eyes staying focused on hers as he swallowed the offering. Picking up the rest of the slice, she closed the distance between them and lifted the slice until it was inches from his face. He moved forward to take a bite just as she smeared the cake along his lips and chin, giggling as the crumbs fell to the floor.

He hesitated briefly, eyes widening in shock, before jumping off the stool to even the score. Gillian read his intentions and tried to make a break for it, unsuccessfully as Cal grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. His chest was pressed against her back and he lowered his cake smeared face to her cheek, rubbing against her face to pass off some of the mess. She squealed at the friction he was causing and at the flutter in her stomach being this close to him.

"Cal...Stop...I'm...I'm sorry!" She was breathless trying to convince him to release her. "I'll help you clean up, please stop!"

The chafing against her cheek ceased and he turned her in his arms, gazing at her with vengeance in his eyes. In an attempt to calm him down and stop whatever punishment he had planned she pressed her lips against his, her tongue briefly dashing out to lick the cake away from the corner of his mouth.

Her lips continued their journey along his jaw line and cheeks, her tongue clearing up the mess she had created. Cal stood still with his arms locked around her, only tensing every now and then when he felt a particularly strong reaction to what Gillian was doing.

Once the cake had been cleaned she returned to his lips, kissing him fully, the taste of chocolate strong on both their tongues. His hands settled on the small of her back, rubbing gentle circles there, as her hands curled around his neck to tangle in his hair.

Cal's hands clasped her gently at her hips to pull her back and break their kiss, something Gillian wasn't expecting, leaving her with a confused expression and a head full of questions. One of his hands remained at her waist while the other tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We're not doing much talking, are we?" Her gaze grew even more confused, if possible, and her hands dropped from his neck to rest on his arms.

"You actually wanted to _talk_?"

"Of course, this is a pretty big deal for us, Foster." She nodded along, understanding the need for this conversation but hating it nonetheless. Cal clasped her hand in his, lacing their fingers like earlier in the day, before leading them to the couch to sit and face each other. No-one spoke for a few moments, each gathering their thoughts.

"How's your stomach?" Gillian's voice broke through the silence causing Cal to touch the cut out of reflex.

"Its fine, Gillian, don't deflect."

"You can't deflect if you aren't talking about something." Her wit matched his blow for blow and he chuckled at her tenacity.

"Fine. We crossed our line earlier and just now in the kitchen. Want to shed some light on that?" Her confident demeanour disappeared immediately and he almost regretted his brash treatment of such a sensitive subject.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Cal."

"What you're thinking would be nice."

She gazed at him incredulously before pressing herself flush against him, crushing her mouth to his. The passionate kiss was only a few seconds long and she pulled away again, looking at him like he was the craziest man she had ever met; which he probably was.

"That's what I'm thinking. Since we..._kissed_...", she whispered the word, as if afraid to say it too loudly in case someone overheard, "I can only think about wanting to do it again. And again and again. It felt right, Cal, despite our rules and the line we've built over the years, it felt right. And I don't know what that means for you or..._us_...but I want it to happen again."

She finished her monologue by staring at him defiantly, challenging him to respond to her declaration.

"So your idea is to just keep kissing? Eight years of friendship be damned, just keep kissing?" To his great surprise she laughed at him, a truly throaty and loud laugh.

"Cal our friendship has withstood a lot, you're not the easiest guy to be around sometimes, so it will survive if this...kissing idea doesn't work out. Okay?" He nodded mutely hardly believing what was happening as, once again, she lowered her lips to his.

The few times he had imagined a romantic involvement with Gillian it required a lot of begging on his part, he was so sure Gillian would be against it, but here she was, shocking him again. Her strength, not only mentally but emotionally meant she could comprehend the kind of situation they were getting themselves into and make such a shrewd decision: just keep kissing.

Their kiss was becoming more passionate and she kicked her legs up onto the couch, dragging herself closer to him in the process. As she attempted to crawl into his lap her knee made contact with the cut on his stomach and he broke the kiss with a gasp of pain.

Her hands flew to his t-shirt, yanking it over his head so she could see where she had accidentally hurt him. The band-aid remained in place and there was no sign of more blood. She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed her head to fall forward resting against his chest.

"Sorry, Cal."

"S'okay. I love getting injured by women who can't keep their hands off me." He received a slap on the arm for his remark but before he could continue he felt the fluttering of her lips as they pressed a soft kiss against the cut. She raised her head and caught his stunned gaze, secretly loving how she could surprise the great Cal Lightman.

"I should go." She pulled away from him and he let her. They both may be willing to cross this line of theirs but they needed to do it at a slow pace. He watched her as she gathered her coat and bag, marvelling at how she could make even that look elegant.

He kissed her at the door, glad that she wasn't the only one initiating the romance this evening. Her sweet smile as she crossed the threshold would keep him awake for days, he was sure of it.

"Foster..." He waited for her to turn around once more, "Dinner tomorrow night? Neither of us will have to cook so neither will have to clean meaning no arguments."

"Who's going to pay?" He knew there was a reason he loved being around her so much.

"Just say yes, Gillian." She nodded at him, her smiling widening past what he thought possible before she finally got into her car and drove away. He waited until he couldn't see her car anymore, only imagine where she was based on the route he knew, before he stepped back into his house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this attempt! If anyone has any prompts they'd like for a story let me know! I'm always looking for new ideas :D**


End file.
